Leather, Boots, and Satan's Suits
by Khoooks
Summary: Leather, Boots, and Satan's Suits is a fic with a "The Devil Wears Prada" cross over with "The Proposal"! This story is about an extremely fashionable man risking his career to hire a woman with no sense of fashion. Then things take a twist and he is left with a complicated and very risky decision. What will become of these two polar opposites? (CaptainSwan AU)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is something that just was a spur of the moment thing and I'm having such a good time writing right now! Please read and spread the word? (: I hope I can continue to write for this! Feedback and maybe tips or hint to something's you'd like to read Killian or Emma to say or do! Also if you are super fashion savvy message me a few things I should know or include! LOL Please help because sometimes my writers block is a b*tch! XD**

 **~ Khooks**

I woke up to my alarm blaring from my cell phone. I groaned and grabbed it sliding my alarm off and l checked the time.

"Shit!" I said terrified.

I rushed over to the mirror and turned the lights on and groaned inwardly. I looked like literal hell! I quickly brushed my teeth and fixed my hair into an easy side braid. I had over slept!

It was 7:58a.m. and I had an 8:15 interview. I had just graduated high school and I wanted to find myself and who I wanted to be as a person in this world. I decided to move to New York for a fresh new start and a chance of me pursuing my dream job. I wanted to become a journalist all my life... Well since I joined the school newspaper in middle school. My parents were both utterly shocked when I turned down all of my chances to attend some very prestigious colleges, but I couldn't spend that kind of money on college if... I honestly sure I want that... What if I wasn't going to be able to just put myself out in the world. I wanted to be sure of myself before I decided. I threw on a brown sweater and I put on some black pants with comfortable shoes. I grabbed my accordion folder and rushed out of the apartment. I sprinted down the streets grabbing a quick grilled cheese on the way. I scarfed it down and popped a mint in my mouth. I opened the doors to the extremely tall building and made my way up to the top floor. I walked in and there were tons of people rushing around. Some were walking and whisking dresses and suits up against them as they walked the halls swiftly. There are so many details on every nook and cranny in the entire floor. I walked through the doors and a short thin blonde woman looked at me.

"Oh _god_!" She shrieked took a moment to herself and closed her eyes. She seemed as if she was shocked I was still there. She groaned and pulled my hand, "who are _you_?!" She said looking at me with disgust.

"Emma... I'm um... Emma Swan." I stuttered and blushed.

"Jesus why are _you_... Never mind that!" She said with her slight English accent. "I'm Isabelle but everyone here has gotten used to calling me Tink." She said moving quick on her feet."Because of the big _git_ running this show." She huffed, "Come on hurry up!" She said "we are very quick paced and there is no time for dillydallying!" She said "You will be Killian Jones second assistant..."

"Who's Killian Jones?"

"I'm going to pretend you did not just ask that.." She sighed, "Your second assistant job, yeah that used to be my job but now I'm first." She smiled at me.

"So you are now _more_ advanced than what you were before?" I laughed and she glared.

"This job, if you can keep it for just one year, will open doors you never though imaginable." She said very seriously. "Slip up and your career is in the toilet!" She exclaimed and sat down at her desk.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding... *Geeze... What am I doing here?* I thought to myself.

A tall man walked in and made a slight look at me then looked at Tink holding his board up as if he was shielding the looks he was making to Tink about me. Tink rolled her eyes.

"He's almost here." He said rubbing his temples.

"What?! He's not supposed to be here until 9:30!" Tink shouted.

"He _wanted_ to be early today." The man said and fixed his blazer. "Are you lost sweetheart?" He asked "Jesus who had grilled cheese?" He said covering his nose and I smelled my breath cautiously. I found a mint in my pocket and quickly popped it into my mouth. Tink pushed him out, "He's almost up! Let everyone know!" She hissed.

I stood there in complete shock. Who was _he_? Was Mr. Jones _he_? I stood there like a fool while everyone whirled around.

"The _pirate_ is coming everybody. Brace yourselves!" The tall man with the blazer exclaimed sassily as he walked in again and into what seemed to be Mr. Jones office with very thick magazines and coffee.

"Sit! Sit! In the desk you dimwit!" Tink ordered me and I tried to sit but then the horror happened.

In came Mr. Jones. He was talk and had dark hair styled perfectly. He had sunglasses on and shrugged his coat off and threw it on my desk without a glance at me or anybody else. He simply moved his arms and fixed his waist coat and I was stuck there frozen watching him walk in.

"Tink! My book! Fetch it for me, darling!" He said as he walked I and rolled up his dress shirt sleeves. Tink rushed in with a binder and he looked at her. He tilted his head ever so slightly so she could see his eyes and looked at her and then looked at me and I swear I died right there. Tink quickly moved in front of his view on me.

"Who is _that_?" He said grabbing his coffee and the tall man in the blazer looked at me telling me to go hide. I blinked and snapped out of it sitting at the second assistant desk.

"Nobody... Well it's the assistant.. The head hunter sent her." She said "But she.. _No._ She won't make it here." She said "I was just-"

"Send her in." He said and moved around the tall man in the blazer and pulled his chair out.

"But-"

"No. No buts... The last two assistance we a complete waist of my time... You're incapable of hiring.." He said and cocked his head as he sat down.

"Send. Her. In." He said and leaned back into his chair drinking his coffee and took off his sunglasses. He looked down at the magazines presented to him by the man in the blazer.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm honestly having o much fun waiting for this fic! Hopefully I get more people reading so I can keep updating! I would like to thank my beta in advance! She does help me write so much and is amazing! She is going on vacation so I'm not sure when my next update will be because I like her to look over it but if I feel confident I'll post (/.\\) love you all and hope you like it!**

 **~Khoooks**

Tink looked speechless and set the binder down on his desk walking to me. "He _wants_ to see _you_!" She hissed aggravated. I nodded and grab my purse and she snatched it from me "This is ugly!" She said throwing it and walked back to her desk and plopped into her chair with a huff. Her face was red and her ears tinting red as well.

I took a breath and pushed through the glass doors. He was talking to the man in the blazer.

"No Graham. Those sunglasses... And these jeans... Jesus Christ, _No_." He shook his head and looked up at me. His eyes were very blue, like the ocean. He looked at me quite annoyed. "Now... Who are _you_?" He said sitting back and The man.. This Graham just stood watching.

"I'm Emma Swan... I'm applying for the assistant job.. Second assistant job." I said and fixed my posture.

He looked at me... Pursing his lips slightly and pressing the pen In between his lips studying me, "Why are you applying for _this_ job?" He laughed slightly examining my body and I felt very violated.

"I wanted to... Get experience." I stammered "I'm a journalist and I-"

"Journalist? So you chose fashion?" He chuckled slightly and cocked his head licking his bottom lip and looked me in the eyes. "How ironic when you have none." He said and looked down at his book scribbling something.

"Look I know I don't fit in here, but I'm a hard worker and I know if you give me a chance-"

"I never said I wasn't. But you need some serious help." He said and pointed to me with his damn pen. Graham struggled not to laugh. I opened my mouth to defend myself but he cut me off "That will be all." He said and shooed me away.

"Who is that poor, sad child?" Said Graham and continued to talk fashion with Mr. Jones as I walked out.

Tink watched as I grabbed my belongings and headed home. I felt like a complete idiot. How did I even think I could do this.. All on my own. My parents gave me enough money so I could pay off my rent for the first 6 months so I could just worry about my health and finding a job. But what happened when no one will take me seriously.

I walked into my apartment and sucked it up. I was not going to blubber because of some pompous ass made fun of my style. I showered and put on a big T shirt and grabbed a bottle of wine from my pantry. I poured a glass and knocked out within minutes.

I woke up the next morning startled as I heard my phone ring. *why did I leave the ringer on?* I groaned and answered.

"Emma? Where the hell are you? You need to pick up Killian's coffee!" Tink shrieked into the phone.

"Wait? What? I thought...I have a job?" I said confused.

"Why would I be calling you if you didn't ?! Bloody hell! Hurry up!" She said "Killian likes a non fat mocha late no whip. It must be pipping hot! I mean burn your flesh off!" She said clearly annoyed and hung up.

I rushed off putting on jeans and a striped black and blue T shirt and a coat. I put my hair into a low bun as I walked to Starbucks and bought the coffees. I walked and rushed up and Tink saw me and gasped grabbing the coffee "You're late! Stay at the desk!" She barked and I sat down. She walked into the office placing the coffee down and just on time Mr. Jones walked in shrugged his coat off and took off his glasses throwing it on my desk. Walking past me without a blink of an eye and grabbed his coffee.

Tink walked out and told me to put the coat and sunglasses in a special closet. I did as she said and sat back at the desk.

"Emilia?" He called from his office and I just was settling down in my seat. "Emilia?" He called a bit louder.

Tink groaned exasperated "He is calling you." She seethed and I got up quickly walking in. Graham was in there talking to him about a sketch of a dress.

"Go call Mrs. Deb." He said and stood

"My name is Emma... Not Emilia... _Emma_." I said looking down a bit but then took a breath and looked him in the eyes.

He stood there looking at you and so did Graham. "Honey.. He doesn't care what _your_ name is." Said Graham and he made a look and shook his head.

Mr. Jones licked his lips and paused a moment and rolled up his sleeves of his dress shirt up to his elbows. "I also need you to pick up some ties from Calvin Klein. Oh and I need you to grab 3 belts from Louis Vuitton and schedule a meeting with Vogue." He said fixing his glasses.

I had no idea if they were just a lame fashion choice he decided to sport or he just needed them to see. Him with vision problems? People probably thought his eyes were blessed.. I mean he was older... But not that old. They were ray bands.. Matching the sunglasses from yesterday... *Why did I even pay attention to that?* I thought to myself and he cleared his throat and snapped me out of my trance. "That is all." He said and I walked out with a nod.

Tink looked at me "What does he want?" She said timidly.

"Um he said something about a phone call and ties from Calvin Klein... Oh and 3 belts from Louis Vuitton... Oh a meeting with Vogue." I said dazed.

"Well-"

"Emilia! Mrs. Deb!" He said and Tink groaned when I didn't know what to do. She dialed the number and smiled "Killian Jones wishes to speak with you... One moment." She transferred the call "Patricia is on the phone!" She said and hung up on her line. "Look this job is hell. It has it's perks but hell. If you can't keep up you should just quit." She said.

"Now.. You get the ties at Calvin Klein and the belts.. Choose wisely." She sighed "I'll make the meeting at Vogue." She sauntered too her desk and shooed me off.

"What shit have I delved into?" I groaned and I was off to find all that his _majesty_ requested.

1 week later and I started to get into the swing of things. I was good at coat and glasses duty. Answering the phone and making calls. "Emilia !" He called and I groaned silently because now he just called me that to spite me.

"Yes?" I said walking in an biting my tongue as I see him buttoning up his waist coat and then he was tying his tie. Then I looked over at Graham and he was in there tying his tie as well with his belt and pants open a bit. *Oh shit he's gay!* I thought to myself. *Well makes sense... What straight man goes into fashion?* I thought and snapped out of it as he looked at me and I turned pink in embarrassment.

"Emilia I want you to phone Victoria. Tell her I've decided to reschedule the fitting to about... At precisely 1:30." He said and I stared a bit while Graham seemed to buckle his belt. "Hello? 1:30 fitting with Victoria !" He boomed and I nodded dipping out. My ears were tinted pink with embarrassment and I called the designer who seemed to be in a panic when I informed her Mr. Jones wanted to see the fitting today. She simply cursed and said she would be there and hung up. I put the phone down and groaned aloud only loud enough for me to hear.

Tink looked at me from her desk as she sat down and laughed, "Tough morning?" She fake pouted as if she was upset for me. "Get used to it." She said and logged into her computer. "You have a 20 minute lunch. Leave now." She said and shooed me off.

I walked down to the cafeteria and I was starving. No breakfast and no coffee because I spilled mine on the way up for Mr. Jones. I saw the lines and the one for burgers had no one! I ran and got in and saw Graham and he smiled at me "Burgers?" He said fixing his salad. "You know what the main ingredient to that is right?" He said grabbing tomatoes.

"Cow?"

"Fat." He said and stood in front of me as we wanted to pay.

I was starving and didn't care. I took a bite of my burger and some ketchup got on my shirt. "Owe man! God!" I said cleaning up.. There was a faint stain but nothing a good wash couldn't fix.

"Don't worry... You can probably go find another ugly shirt in your closet." He said as they walked.

"You know I get it, alright? I don't need you telling me I'm unfashionable! Everyone just looking at me is self explanatory!" I hissed and he laughed. He actually fucking chuckled at me and shook his head and smiled at me. He answered his phone and murmured something then put his plate down and put mine down grabbing my arm.

"What?!" I said "No lunch?"

"Shut up about food!" He said fixing his tie. "He's started the meeting 20 minutes earlier." He said and ran his fingers through his hair as he walk cursing as we walked to the elevator.

"What does that mean?" I said confused and he looked at his watch.

"That means we're 20 minutes late." He sighed and we ride up the elevator quickly. And walk in and Mr. Jones is examining the woman wearing a pencil skirt, but no blouse.

"Where have you been?" Mr. Jones said and his nose flared when he saw me. Graham patted my shoulder and whispered into my ear "Stay here and take notes." He said handing me a note pad and pen. Graham looked at the racks of clothing and Mr. Jones looked at the model, studying her.

His finger pressed against his lips, "Graham... A white blouse would go... Flashy.. Yes flashy..." He said and Graham held up a white blouse that had ruffles. "Perfect." He said and handed it to the model and leaned on his desk and sat on it a little.

"Perhaps a blazer?" Graham intruded his thought process and he raised his eyebrow. *Jesus... That was hot... What!? No he's...gay don't think that!... He's your boss don't think that!* he looked at her one more second "Coral belt..." He said and Graham stood there holding two belts that looked almost identical.. Maybe different buckles but similar.

"Which one?" Graham asked.

"It's so hard they are so different.. What do you think Killian?" Said the designer... *Victoria ? Yeah that's her name.* I laughed a little when she says this and the room fell silent.

Mr. Jones stood up and looked at me, "Something funny, lass?" He said and grit his teeth and his jaw flexing and I swallowed.

"Um... Well... Other than the fact that they are the same." I said pointing to the belts.

And Mr. Jones smirked and shook his head "You stupid girl." He said "This coral... Bit darker.. This sparkled.. This one has embroidery on it... And you simply want to talk fashion with me when you have zero." He said. "That ugly shirt your wearing... You may not think much of it but the designs started way before you were born. And the colors... Let's not get into the history of royal blue and midnight black. Now I think you need to leave before you have another slip up." He smiled and winked a little.

My cheeks flushed and tinted red. He was amused by the fact that I had no idea what he was talking to about... He talked slow as if I was a toddler... I nodded and bowed out grabbing a tissue fighting back tears. Then I heard someone laugh behind me. Tink.

"Don't cry! That only shows him you have weakness and can't handle this!" She said, "Woman up for gods sake!" I nodded not looking at her and sat in my desk. Trying my best not to bawl my eyes out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter was absolutely so much fun to write XD lol I cannot wait to keep writing!**

 **For the fashionistas out there:**

 **If you have anything you'd like to read go ahead and let me know! ;) I'm no fashion expert I just go with what I'd think Killian/Graham/Tink would say! LOL honestly I just give them a crap ton of sass XD**

 **Feedback is always wonderful to receive! I always am trying to improve my writing skills (:**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Khoooks**

It had been 3 weeks of absolute hell... I had gotten coffees and teas and various different lunches.. I scheduled appointments and made calls but nothing. He hasn't said a thing at all in praise... I just get a side glance and I'm told to leave.

" _Emilia!"_ He said in a sing song voice and I knew he had some stupid task for me. I walked in and greeted him with a small smile. He smiled and leaned back in his desk grabbing his glasses. "I want you to get me a flight to Hawaii.. I have an urgent meeting to attend to... Next flight." He said and looked at his beloved "Book". It was a binder filed with the unknown. Tink wouldn't speak of it or tell me what it was or why it was so special to him.

I looked outside his windows. They were large, gorgeous windows that went from ceiling to floor.

"Excuse me? Have you caught stupid or something?" He said "Get me a flight." He scowled at me.

I exhaled through my nose, "There's a storm... How-"

He raised a hand telling me to stop talking and he looked outside, "Get. Me. A. Flight." He said slow and stern. I walked out and got to my desk and searched flights. I called so many people. I was fearing for my career that I wouldn't be able to find one. I was so zoned in to find him a flight I didn't even notice he was standing in front of me. I jumped when he cleared his throat and Tink scurried away to get his coat. "My flight?" He demanded.

I cleared my throat "Mr. Jones I-"

"Killian." He said putting on his coat and Tink gave him an umbrella.

"Killian... I've been looking.. All cancelled. " I swallowed and then the phone rang and I answered.

"Mr.- _Killian Jones_ office... Mhm... Oh thank god..." I said sighing in relief. He stood at my desk fingers tapping on his phone and one gripping the umbrella. I typed on the computer and printed out his ticket.

"Just barely got one.. The flight opened up miraculously." I said smiling handing the paper. He looked at it and took it. "Book me a flight back for this next Sunday... Noontime should be my arrival here." He said without a thanks or a bit of appreciation. My jaw dropped.. How could someone be so... Selfish? Ungrateful? Every god damn word in the book of insults!

I'm so angry and I walked down to the designing room where Graham was.

"I think I'm going to quit!" I said to him furious. "I do everything he bids! Even the most ridiculous things like buy him toothpaste or buy him a lunch then throw it away because it has to many carbs! Or like right now and practically tore my hair out to find him a flight to Hawii! There is a dangerous storm outside!" I ranted to him annoyed and pinched the brim of my nose feeling a head ache.

"What do you want me to say?" He laughed. His accent was thick, he definitely was not from America. Perhaps he lived where Mr. Jones did. Maybe that's how those two met? Perhaps they were friends growing up together and both... fell for one another? Or maybe they met because of their love for fashion? *Oh what does it matter?! Why do I care so much? He's gay get over it!* I thought and looked down chewing my bottom lip.

"That you should quit? I told you... You need help... You don't care about fashion... Everyone here lives for fashion... If you quit I'd find a girl to fill your position in a heart beat." He said nonchalantly and it stung a little finally realizing this shocking reality. They could care less about me...

"Do you want a gold star for getting your work done?" He said sarcastically and shook his head. "It's your job to do what he wants." He sighed, "People here... Are passionate about their work... Passionate about who they are and express it." He said sighing once again.

"Emma... Fashion is an art we live in.. Everyone in the world lives in... Even the unfashionable like you." Graham said. "This is a place where my dreams.. This.. Fashion is hope... Hope for the young boy who would rather learn to sew than play sports..." He said smiling, "and you just don't get anything at all... You could be learning.." He shook is head in disappointment.

I looked down. He was right. All this time I've been complaining when I should be learning and writing on my own. "Maybe... You could help me?" I asked quietly.

"Oh praise the Lord I thought you'd never ask!" He said throwing his arms up. "Come on let's go!" He smiled and walked with me pulling my hands. We walked to a floor where all there was, was just clothes on racks.. There were about 4 stations for fittings and it was a gloriously wonderland of clothes.

"Graham-"

"Hush." He said and pulled clothes throwing them at me.

"Wait... I don't have enough money probably."

"It's free." He laughed and looked for shoes.

"Free? Do you only get it for free because you're sleeping with the boss?" I blurted out and I threw a hand over my mouth. Graham stood still and rose up from his crouched position and cocked his head at me and my cheeks burned red. "Graham- I'm sorry- I shouldn't have-"

He smirked looking down at me and began to laugh loudly. Very loud it was almost unusual and a little insulting. I thought he was going to keel over and die. When he caught his breath and smiled, "Oh... Oh.. Oh god that's funny.." He smiled and patted my head handing me shoes as we walked to another rack.

"So you are... And Mr. Jones-"

"Killian... He likes to be called Killian." He said throwing another dress at you.

"You guys are..." I squirmed under the awkwardness of this situation, "...Intimate?"

He couldn't help but chuckle, "Why don't you ask him for yourself?" He smiled winking at me.

"No! No. I couldn't ask him... He'd...Thats why I asked you." I said hiding my blush.

"I think he'll get a kick out of it." He smirked as if he was a kid in a candy store.

"You're not answering my question!" I said and he turned.

"Honestly... We've all tried getting into Killian's pants love... Sealed tight.." He smirked, "Which I don't mind... I love it when his pants are tight." He smirked playfully biting his lip.

I bit my lip, "So is he gay or not?!" I asked irritable.

"Hey, hey, hey." Graham said, "No tone with me... I'm helping you... And like I said... Ask him yourself." He said for the last time and I shut up about it. Why did I want to know about his personal life? *Probably because you're a curious woman who's never really seen people so open about their relationship.* I was silent the rest of the time but all of my clothes were superb. They were all absolutely stunning and I couldn't believe I made myself actually look good.

I smiled at Graham, "thank you so much... And I'm uh... Sorry about my question."

He smiled, "Don't be. I'm flattered." He laughed.

"So will you tell me?"

"No." He sighed sinfully, "Killian's sexuality is for him to proclaim." He laughed, "Why does it matter though?"

"It doesn't!" I sighed, "I'm just really curious... And well there was one incident that had me questioning it." I said and looked down.

He smiled, "Ask him yourself, sweetheart... But maybe look like a woman while doing it... Might persuade his answer." He winked cheekily and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry I've been so MIA just was busy partying and almost getting blown up by a firework LOL**

 **I'm working on stuff right now and I can't wait to see where this goes! (:**

 **I'm going on vacation for about 6 days so I'll probably post another chapter before I leave ;***

 **Love you**

- **Khoooks**

I was in the office the next morning bright and early. I had purchased the coffees and grabbed the last minute items I was asked to grab them for Mr.- Killian... *Damn why is it so hard to call him by his first name?* I straightened my pencil skirt and fixed my blazer as I typed away at the computer. Tink and Graham walked in laughing and then they gaped when they turned to look at me.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" Tink said unable to keep her mouth shut.

"Me! I happened!" Graham cried out, "I'm a miracle worker!" He smiled grabbing the coffee and walking into Jones office and laid the "book"on his desk and set an array of thick magazines.

I smiled to myself and my phone rang and I answered, "Killian Jones off-"

"Emma!" A familiar voice echoed in the phone that made me smiled from ear to ear.

"August?!" I smiled whispering into the phone, "What's with the formal call? You normally text me." I laughed.

"What? A brother can't call his sister?" He laughed, "And I also have a surprise..." He said and I could practically feel him smile.

"Oh go on! You can't not tell me!"

"I'm in New York." He laughed.

"What? How? When?" I smiled wide.

"Well I wanted to check in on you... Especially since you've got this... Job that you didn't even mention to me about.. Where is it? I'll meet you!" He smiled and my heart sank.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea.." I said biting my lip, "Maybe we can grab some dinner tonight? Don't come to my job." I said very slowly and clear.

"Why?"

"August... It's very... People aren't particularly-"

"Emma! You are working for Killian Jones?! The face of The Jolly Roger?! How did you land a job with that sexy man?!" He growled in an approving way which made me laugh and cringe a little.

"August... Please it just... I'm not sure if he's keen on employees having visitors." I whispered seeing Jones.

"Gottogotalktoyoulaterbye!" I said quickly and hung up seeing Killian walk into the office." He was wearing the usual. Large coat, white dress shirt today and a red tie. He glanced at me with a straight face as I took his coat. He lingered a bit longer than usual and then headed into his office and greeted Graham. I hung up the coat and Graham smirked sinfully at me. *Shit! No! He was going to have me ask him! NO. NO. NO.* I tried to hide myself by looking busy but then I heard the oh how grand

"Emilia!?"

I sighed excepting my doom. I got up fixed my skirt.. Now that I think about it... This is too short and I knew Graham should have never talked me into it... I sighed pushing through the doors with a fake smile and saw Jones rolling up his sleeves and looked up at me. He has his glasses on, which I've learned actually are prescription and he has a slight stigmatism.

"Killian?" I asked standing in front of his desk my hands folded together in front of me.

"Emma right?" He said correcting himself. I nodded in agreement. "Did you get the skirts from Dolce&Gabbana?"

"Yes, and the wristlets from Coach, the perfume from CHANEL and the wallets from Michael Kors." I said letting out a breath. "They are all in the bin you asked them to be put in."

"Emma... Didn't you want to-" Graham said and motioned his head towards Killian. My eyes widened and he snickered a little. I opened my mouth to shut him up but Killian cocked his head at me *SHIT! Damn Graham and his damn humor...*

"Emma? You want to ask me something?" He smirked sinfully at me. *Damn... Did he know?*

"I... I um... I just was curious it.. It really doesn't matter anymore."

"Oh yes it does. I'd like to know." He said and looked down at his book for a few seconds.

I moved awkwardly a little and looked up at the ceiling then at him and closed my eyes, "Are you gay?" I blurted out and there it goes again. Word vomit. It just came out... To be fair Graham forced it.. But it was bound to happens sometime.

Killian looked up at me and took his glasses off and I could see he was fuming. His jaw clenched and that did something to me... He ran his tongue over his lips and his eyes darted to mine. "Now why would you think that?" He asked. *He avoided the question?*

"I just.. Once you called me in and I saw you and Graham.. Ties and belts and pants open..." I said "I thought I was intruding-"

"I'm not gay." He cut me off and his voice was stern. Then he almost laughed when I finished stammering about how I thought I knew he was gay.

"That day... I made Graham switch pants with me because some idiot downstairs spilled coffee on me." He said and stood up.

"I'm sorry.. I just- sometimes my imagination and curiosity..."

"It's fine." He said stopping me from talking. "I'm not gay." He said assuring me. "Straight... Straight as a pole." He said firmly.

I nodded and was about to bow out when someone came up behind me and covered my eye. "Guess who?" Said the mystery man.

"August?!" I laughed and smiled "I thought I told you-"

"Shut up." He smiled and hugged me.

Killian cleared his throat and I flushed, "um this is my brother August." I said and Killian nodded and I kinda felt like he nodded because he was relieved. I'm not sure why... Maybe it's the way he sighed a bit? Whatever... August eyes widened and he smiled trying to keep his cool.

Graham cleared his throat and smiled wolfishly at August,"Hello I'm Graham." He smirked slightly at him and my eyes widened.

"August." He smiled awkwardly with a blush.

"Emma... Leave."

I snapped out of it and rushed out as Killian turned back into a blood sucking demon from hell. I got to my desk and August stood next to me.

"August?! What the hell?!"

"Dude... I was meeting Killian Jones... Anyways.. Who's that one guy?" He said smiling as he tried to look through the door.

"Honestly?" I said looking at him.

He smiled "I.. Have been off my game lately... You think he's good in bed?" He said and Tink snorted.

"Dude... Keep it in your pants." I laughed.

"I can't... I want to get in his." He smirked. "Give me his number." He smirked.

"Later.." I said and fished around in my purse and handed him a key. "This is my spare key.. Let yourself in... I'll bring take out home."

"And ice cream?" He smirked, "And your friend?" He said cheekily.

"Ice cream yes.. Graham.. Probably a no."

"You said probably... Which is possibly." He smiled and kissed my head, "Laters." He said and walked off.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello my wonderful readers (:**

 **It has been brought to my attention that I have made Emma do something's that are not realistic or legal (LOL) considering she is a high school graduate but this is my story and if I want her to have this job as a high school graduate she will X) lol**

 **Let's just say if she grabs an "adult" beverage it is because she's a baddie and got the hook up XD I've already started this fic the way I want it so I don't intend on changing it... LOL well there's my little spiel! Hope you enjoy this next chapter and I probably won't update for a week or so because I'm on vacation at Disneyland ;) {but if I do... Y'all are a lucky bunch and should know that I love you! ;***

 **~Khooks**

"Graham! Honestly... Ugh stop!" I laughed, "No I'm sorry you can't- Graham..." I groaned on the phone as I walked into my apartment. "I want to spend time with my brother... Not me and then, you and my brother on a date! I'm not third wheeling! No!" I sighed and August walked in smirking as I hung up.

"Ben and Jerry's!" He smiled wide.

"You're such a little brat." I laughed and hugged him,"I missed you." I said into his chest and he smiled, "I missed you tons too."

I smiled and looked up at him, "Boom Chocolatta or Save our Swirled?" I asked holding them up. He pursed his lips and smiled.

"Chocolate... I need that." He pouted at me and I rolled my eyes and grabbed two spoons.

"Can I at least get changed?" I laughed and he nodded.

"Won't stop me from eating!"

I rushed to my room and put on sweats and a sports bra. I grabbed a hair tie and put my hair up in a messy bun and grabbed a blanket. Running over to my couch where he was and grabbed my spoon. "You sir are a pig." I said and grabbed the tub of ice cream glaring at him. "You almost ate half of it already!"

"I'm hungry... And you didn't bring that guy or any food!" He said pouting.

"Oh my god stop it! Both of you need to just.. Keep it in your pants and clear your head!"

He chuckled, "What was his name? And his number?" He smirked and my face dropped and I glared at him.

"Please... Don't ask again until tomorrow afternoon... How long are you staying anyways?" I asked hopeful.

"How long will you keep me?" He smirked eating ice cream.

"What do you mean?" I asked laughing.

"Well you know I'm somewhat of a gypsy." He laughed and I smiled,"I think it would be nice to... Stay in one place for a while..." He said and I hugged him.

"You can have the spare room." I smiled and eat ice cream, "you need a job and you can start paying rent." I smiled and he raised an eyebrow at me and laughed. I looked down a bit and blushed,"If... You have.. Dudes come over...be quiet. Or like we need a code or something..." I said narrowing my eyes.

He laughed, "Okay Ems." He smiled and kissed my forehead, "Speaking of 'dudes'... That hunky boss of yours." He smirked.

"You're so lucky I wasn't fired!" I punched his shoulder. "Don't do that again!" I scolded him. "God... He actually called me by my name... Progress... But I questioned him.. If he was gay or not so I guess I could have been sacked without you even being there.." I said looking down and August's jaw dropped.

"Holy shit you did not!?"

"Did too... Because I thought him and Graham were.. A thing" I said looking down embarrassed.

He laughed and took a spoonful of ice cream, "Ballsy.. Very ballsy." He smiled, "So he's not... Well that gives you a chance." He smiled and I almost choked.

"No."

"Why not? I approve of this one." He smirked, "He's rich... God given talent for fashion... Sexy..." He smiled wide.

"He is not sexy..." I rolled my eyes.

"Do that enough and they will roll right out of your head Emma Swan!"

I laughed, "You sound like Dad." I giggled and looked down a bit, "Killian Jones is a pompous ass that I could never... No his heart is as black as coal." I laughed and finished the ice cream. "Him and some others practically called me fat and told me I had no style..."

"Well you did loose weight since I've seen you... But you were never fat." He said hugging me, "and for the style choices... Can't help you there Ems... You look great now but before..." He said making a face. I pushed his head and he laughed.

"Okay.. Okay I was horrible..."

"Yes... Now you look the part of a fashionista's assistant." He laughed. "Okay I've got to be a bit honest... Mom and Dad sent me here... But I was headed this way to see you anyways." He said, "What happened to the journalist dream?"

"It's still my dream.. I think... But this job will help me so much..."

"No kidding... Working as satan's mistress must be hell. You'll be looked at anywhere if you can last there." He laughed.

"I'm not a mistress.." I said my face burning red.

"No... You just... Emma it's 11.. You didn't get off until 10:30 did you?"

"10:45" I said and he nodded.

"Hell!" He laughed holding me, "I think I'm going to head to bed.. You should too." He said and got up and walked to his room. I sighed and nodded knowing he was right. I got up and walked to my room falling asleep as soon as my body hit the mattress.

The next day Killian was leaving early for a viewing and he looked at me as Tink handed him his coat, "Grab my book." He said, "Meet me down in 10 minutes." He said and with that he was gone. I was shocked but relieved he noticed me for once. I got up and grabbed my notepad, pen, and his book. I rushed down after him and saw Graham standing next to him.

"Tink isn't-"

"You've been chosen to go this time." Graham whispered to me and I nodded handing the book to Killian.

"Ride in the car with Graham... On the way back.. If I'm feeling generous you both may ride with me." He said and closed the door.

I nodded and he was off as our car pulled up, "What's his deal?" I asked sitting with Graham.

"The designer we are going to see... This woman is one he was once... Intimate with." He said, "He's... Probably tense because he hasn't viewed her stuff in years..." Said Graham and he smiled at me and I rolled my eyes writing August's number on a paper and give it to him. "Thank you my dear." He smiled and I laughed.

"So he's viewing her stuff... Why would he be nervous? He chooses if he likes it or not..." I asked confused.

"He's nervous because... It's a.. Lingerie shoot..." He sighed, "Last time there was.. Quite a scandal that happened." He laughed, "Reunited.." He said hinting at what happened and I nodded swallowing.

"Then why would he bring me?"

"I honestly have no clue... Maybe it's because you ask him if he was gay?" He laughed and I rolled my eyes.. "Or perhaps he wants you to see him keep his cool?" He shrugged, "May the world one day understand Killian Jones."

"Amen to that." I said and we sat in silence the rest of the ride.

We arrived at the viewing and I sat next to Killian and Graham. We sat on a comfy couch that was probably more expensive than my apartment. I looked around and there were a few girls pushing a screen in front of us and a woman with jet black hair and fair skin walked up to us. Her heals clacked against the hardwood floor in a way that made me... made me feel... like a sack of potatoes... She was gorgeous and I couldn't even compare to her... even in this new wardrobe me... She smiled at us and extended her hand to me.

"You must be the new Emilia." She smiled laughing as she glanced at Killian a little and I felt him stiffen and his face was in a hard flat line.

"I'm Milah... The designer."


	6. Chapter 6

I smiled and shook her hand, "I'm Emma." I said swallowing a bit. She smiled back and nodded her head walking away and swaying her hips purposefully. She was tall and beautiful and I was speechless... No wonder Killian hooked up with her after not seeing her for such a long time...

Killian cleared his throat and looked at me. I took a breath in at how awkward this felt. She walked back with a model and talked about how she wanted to bring a new and creative style to this line of work. The whole time I could feel her looking at me. Thank god I wasn't dressed like a bum or I would feel like she was just judging me on my appearance... But even with my new wardrobe she was still eyeing me like I was a new kid in school. Which I've learned that even after high school, people will look at you and judge you no matter how you look.

"Milah... Show me the work you demand for me to see." Killian said and pulled her attention away from me. Why was she so fascinated in me?

She nodded and smiled at him. "Of course... You always wanted to get things done... quickly." She fired and Killian didn't even budge... No blush, no embarrassment... He was as cool as ice from what I could tell. But I was flushed with embarrassment for him. My face was as red as a ripe tomato and I took a breath because I could just tell this viewing would be anything but relaxing and peaceful... It will be hell on earth, with the devil and his ex mistress tormenting one another.

I sighed silently and opened up my sketch pad and flipped to a new blank page and began to take notes. Milah brought out woman after woman walked out in pumps and lingerie in assorted colors. Some designes were actually really creative and different. Some were just, well let's say, some models could be considered naked even with the thin layer of cloth barely covering their private areas. On some occasions I would look over at Killian when I'd see a dicey ensemble and he'd keep his cool. Sometimes standing up and walking around a woman then sit back down. Every now and then a slight comment. Killian was keeping as cool as a cucumber, despite the fact that he was seeing half naked women.

During the viewing I stayed silent but Graham every now and then would lean over and tell me if he knew that Killian would like a specific one. He said there are key things to know if Killian is interested in something:

1\. He purses his lips and taps his index finger on his upper lip is a pass.

2\. He gives a straight face and slightly chews his tongue if he is undecided.

3\. He cocks his head to one side and let's out an exaggerated sigh of he is truly uninterested and might even make the designer change all of the clothes he's been asked to view.

I watched Killian as he stood up and walked around a model in a black lace bra and panties. He looked at Milah then back at the model. "This is tacky... Every woman in the world already has something like this." He said and Milah's face fell. She opened her mouth to speak but Killian walked over towards the exit, "Next time you beg for me to view your work... be original, love." He spat without even looking back at her and walked out the door.

I sat there shocked as well. The bra and underwear didn't seem tacky at all to me. They looked a lot different. I snapped out of my train of thought when Graham grabbed my arm and pulled me up from my seat and we rushed to catch up with Killian. He was on the phone speaking to Tink.

"Get my dry cleaning and drop it off at my apartment tonight." He commanded into the phone and hung up. He looked at me and Graham and opened the door, "Get in." He said and I was shocked he wanted us to ride with him. I got in and sat on the far left seat. I waited for Graham to get in but saw Killian pull him back and speak softly to him in his ear then get in with me.

We sat there in silence for what seemed forever. He looked completely wrecked. About 5 minutes ago in the viewing he looked like he walked out of a magazine. Now he loosened his tie a little and took off his jacket. I could see his bulge through his pants and my eyes widened. *Holy shit!* I thought silently and looked away quickly blushing. He was indeed affected by those women prancing around infront of him. Well that definitely confirmed his sexuality. I snapped out of my thought process when he grabbed a bottle from a fridge and unscrewed the cap and began to pour into the glass. "Would you like a drink?" He asked and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'm... I'm barely 19..." I said shaking my head and he pushed a glass into my hand and he poured another for himself.

He loosened his tie and guzzled down half the glass then sighed," I was drinking way before then so... If you drink with me I wouldn't turn you in." He said in a sarcastic voice with a bit of attitude.

I swallowed and took a sip as he finished his glass and I handed mine back to him making a face. "That was terrible... What the hell is that?" I said wanting water. He grabbed a bottle from the fridge and handed it to me. I guzzled down half of it and still made a face.

He took the glass and smirked a little with a silent laugh, "Rum."

"Go figure you want to be a sailor now." I said and rolled my eyes and drink my water. Then my eyes widened as I saw him raise an eyebrow at me.

"Sailor? More like a pirate." He scoffed and looked at the drink I handed back to him, "One sip and I already have you talking your mouth off?" He said and his mouth flatlined.

"I'm sorry..." I stammered, "Sometimes I really don't know when to shut up.." I said and looked down.

He looked at me and finished my glass for me. "You know why I asked you to come with me?" He said and grabbed his coat as the car stopped and waited for us to get out.

"No... I've been.. trying to figure it out myself." I laughed.

"I asked you to come because I trust you." He said and with that he got out of the car and walked into his building.

"He trusts me?" I said to myself confused... So what if he trusted me... What does trust even mean to him? Why do I even care? I shouldn't...he's still the ass who hired me so he could give me a shit ton of work to do... No amount of trust will stop him from giving me hell on a daily basis.

 **A/N** : **Well there you have it! He trusts her! Now where will this go? Stay tuned (; LOL**

 **(I'm a loser *~* )**


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks later I had the weekend off and I was in the living room watching tv. Still thinking about how Killian said he trusted me... I couldn't make out how that would have anything to do with him bringing me to see his ex and then humiliate her. I was sitting there in my sports bra and sweats and wrapped a blanket around my body.

Suddenly August burst through the door with Graham and they were making out. August shoved Graham against the wall and attacked his lips. Seconds later Graham pushed August against the back of the door and they both groaned into each other's mouths and I started to see Graham slide his fingers up August shirt.

"Hey I'm home?!" I yelled and threw a pillow at Graham's head. "I really do not feel like seeing you both naked thank you very much." I said and turned back to the TV.

Those two have been inseparable since I gave Graham my brother's number. They officially started dating last week and now Graham was over all the time. Either that or August was at his place. Which I don't have a problem... But Jesus they are going at it like bunnies!

"If you're going to fuck in the open don't do that here! Not my apartment! Especially when I'm home!" I said with annoyance.

Graham smiled and hugged August from behind, "Sorry Emma." He smiled cheekily pressing a kiss to August's cheek and I smiled laughing.

"Ew be all lovey dovey somewhere else." I groaned and they laughed at me.

"Why are you putting down lovey dovey stuff?" Graham laughed and August whispered into his ear and he nodded making a face. "I'm so glad we don't have those problems." He said to August and August rolled his eyes shoving him.

"Thanks August you should just scream to the world that I'm on my period." I said annoyed and roll my eyes.

"Just warning the world from the beast inside the beauty." He smiled laughing sitting next to me and I shoved him off.

"Go away butthole!" I laughed.

He laughed and walked over to Graham and took his hand. Then whispered into his ear and smirked a little. Then they walked into his room and shut the door. I looked over to the door and rolled my eyes and groaned when I saw the sock tied on it.

"Really?" I said and got up and grabbed a sweatshirt and my wallet putting on tennis shoes and fixed my messy bun. I did not want to hear my brother and my coworker fuck. No thank you. I walked out of the apartment building and walked a few blocks down to a small cafe.

I walked inside and ordered a hot chocolate with cinnamon sprinkled on top. I sat down in a booth by myself and a waitress came over and smiled, "Hi!" She said and I looked up from my phone. She was gorgeous and had a red streak through her jet black hair.

"Hello?" I said and laughed looking around a bit and she sat down.

"Unusual drink... My granny got me hooked on that." She laughed and I smiled.

"Yeah it's just... Something that reminds me of... home.." I smiled. "I'm Emma." I said and she shakes my hand.

"Ruby." She smiled. "You're new... Not many people come her alone." She laughed and sat down and I smiled at how open she was.

"Yeah I moved into an apartment a while ago." I smiled, "I'm from California." I said and sipped my drink.

"Wow!" She said and laughed, "That's a long way from home!" She smiled.

"Wait... You come in here every morning... You're the girl who works over at The Jolly Roger company right?" She said and I nodded looking down.

"Yeah I work for him." I laughed and she laughed as well.

"Well what has brought you here tonight?" She laughed.

"Besides the hot chocolate?" I laughed,"My brother has his boyfriend over and I'd like to avoid hearing things that no sister should ever hear her brother do." I said and she rolled her eyes and laughed with me.

"Yeah good call on leaving... Well if you ever need a place to chill or just hide away from people. You've got it here." She smiled at me and I nodded finishing my drink. She got up and smiled tending to her other tables she neglected when she was talking to me.

The next morning I was woken up by the sound of August's headboard banging against the wall and I groaned rushing to the bathroom and I got in the shower. The hot water soothing my muscles and drowning out everything I wished not to witness. After about 45 minutes I got out and put on some leggings and a cute sweater and brushed my hair out. I walked to the kitchen to see two half naked men eating cereal.

"You couldn't at least make breakfast?" I groaned and looked at them.

"Woah... You make the best food..." Said August in a pout.

"Don't even start with me... Both of you... I'm making pancakes and neither of you will get anything." I said and grab the mix and August's jaw is open.

"No pancakes?" He pouted.

"Nope." I said, "You two woke me up early and made me leave my own apartment last night." I said glaring.

"To be fair this is August's apartment as well." Graham mumbled but didn't look up at me because he knew I was glaring at him.

"August move your bed or so help me god I will rip your headboard off." I said and he laughed.

"Alright Emma... I'll move it... Today." He laughed and washed his bowl and I finished making my food and ate the pancakes.

Graham walked over to August and grabbed him kissing him quickly "I have to go." He sighed,"I have work." He said and August groaned in protest and I laughed. "I'll see you tonight?"

August nodded and pecked his lips, "Tonight." He smiled and watched him grab his clothes and get dressed and let him out.

"Wow Ems.. If you really don't like my boyfriend you couldn't have been more clear." He huffed and sat down on the couch next to him.

"I didn't say that. I love Graham... But move your bed and be more... Just don't be so loud." I snickered and he gaped at me.

"You heard?"

"Oooo Graham!" I mocked him

And he narrowed his eyes,"I don't moan like that." He said offended.

"Yes you do... Deal with it... You're a bottom aren't you?" I teased and ran across the room as he chased me.

We spent the rest of the day watching 80s movies and making fun of each other. It was great having my brother back home with me. He made my home in New York feel like a home... He's always made me feel like I had a home.

 **A/N: Well Graham and August are finally together! Emma's made a friend! Will update soon! In a bit of a stump on what will happen next but don't worry! Things are sure to rock the boat for Killian and Emma sometime soon! Until next time my friends! {Feedback is always encouraged! Also ideas for writing too XD}**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: oh my goodness! Sorry for such a long wait! I wanted to plan ahead and make sure I knew where I was going with this! I love you all so much and things are about to get good so stay tuned lovelies! *Kisses***

 **~ Khoooks**

 _"You'll never get adopted!" A woman screamed at me. "Jumping from house to house. You're too old Emma, you might as well get comfortable here." The woman turned and walked away to the door of my room._

 _"I suggest you make some friends... Because when you turn 18... You're out of here." She said and pulled the key out of her pocket._

 _"NO!" I shouted getting to my feet and ran to the door but she was to quick. She shut the door before I could get there._

 _*Click*_

 _It was locked. I pressed my face to the door sobbing and sliding to the floor. I pressed my back against the door and curled up in a ball. My knees to my chest as I tried to calm down and the lights shut off I the room._

 _"I'll_ _find a home." I told myself and the room faded to black._

"EMMA!" Shouted August as he shook my body violently to wake me up. "EMMA! WAKE UP!" He shouted and y eyes shot open and I gasped for breath. It was pitch black in my room I felt tears stain my face and I looked over at August. He had a bat in his hand, he dropped it and turned on my bed lamp. He sat on the bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked his eyes filled with worry. "You were screaming... I... I was worried." He said as if his heart was beating a thousand times a minute.

"I um.. It was.." I croaked out and I felt tears well in my eyes again and he brought me to his chest.

"Emma... Was it another dream?" He asked holding me and all I could do was sniffle into his chest. I felt him hold me tighter, "Everything's alright Emma... I'm here." He said and I held him.

"Graham isn't here? Is he?" I asked and he shook his head.

"He worked late last night so he just went home." He said.

"Good... I don't want him to know I have... nightmares like that." I said and August kissed my forehead.

August nodded, "You know what always helps?" He smiled and I blushed.

"No I've.. I can't it's like.." I looked at the clock, "2 am." I laughed.

"HOT CHOCOLATE WITH CINNAMON!" He laughed and got up pulling me.

"No.. August... Really I'm fine.. I have work this morning... I need sleep."

"No.. It's tradition!" He laughed and pulled me and he started making the hot chocolate. I sat down at the counter and he handed me the hot chocolate.

"Has this happened since you moved?" He asked and drank.

"No... Well one time but it wasn't as vivid as this one..." I said, "It was before this one... hazy... I could only remember him in that dream." I said and looked up at August and his jaw clenched.

"You haven't seen him have you?" He asked and I could practically feel his anger radiating off him.

"No! God no! He's not someone I would want to see... Neal.. He got up and left me anyways." I said looking down. "This dream was about my childhood... I just.. That was a time in my life where I... I didn't think I should even exist anymore.." I said swallowing and looking down into my hot chocolate and August held my hand.

"Well, I think you are very important... And I think that you deserve to grow old and grey." He laughed.

"You first!" I laughed and drank.

"You need to go on a date." He blurted out and I looked at him narrowing my eyes.

"A date?"

"Yes... Where you get laid." He said laughing, "You're so stressed out with work... You need someone to relieve you of all that stress." He laughed.

"I could set it up... I have friends." He said and I cringed.

"You're friends that you've been with? No thanks!" I laughed. "When I meet someone that's when I'll go on a date." I laughed. "Thanks for the drink... Now I need to sleep... Night!" I said and walked back to my room and fell asleep.

A few hours later I woke up and put my hair into a side bun with a few strands hanging by my face. I found my favorite mauve dress and zipped it up. It had a black belt I the middle section to make it more casual than just a regular cocktail dress. I put on my black pumps. *I still have to thank Graham for giving these to me.* I reminded myself. They were surprisingly comfortable and I could last the whole day doing whatever "The Pirate" wanted. I grabbed my purse and walked out to grab my wallet from the counter.

"Damn!" Said August. And I laughed watching him eat cereal on my couch in his underwear.

"What? And clothes please." I laughed at him.

"I'm wearing underwear!" He laughed, "Trying to pick someone up at work?" He smirked, "Sorry, you can't have Graham he's already mine." He winked and I laughed even harder as I grab an iced coffee from the fridge.

"Definitely not." I laughed and drank. "It's just new so I thought I'd look nice."

"It's your boss isn't it?" He smirked. "Hunky Mr. Jones." He quipped and I groaned.

"He's straight August and you have Graham anyways." I said to him.

"If I could turn him... I'm sure Graham would have no problem joining." He said shrugging and I gag.

"Please stop." I said, "He's not... nor will he ever be.." I said remember my little chat with him in the car.

"Emma?" He said raising an eyebrow, "No secrets!"

"It's nothing." I said grabbing my wallet and putting it in my purse.

"No! What happened!?"

"Nothing I just.. At the last viewing, which was lingerie, he was... clearly turned on after." I said, "Anyways, he wouldn't be interested in me unless I skipped around in thin cloth all day." I said.

"He's a bad boy?"

"Was... I did research... Now it's like you don't hear anything about him since his little reunion with his ex a while ago. Other than that it seems like he doesn't.. Ever." I said rambling, "Well none of my business and I'll be late so got to go!" I said and rushed out the door before he could stop me.

I walked into the office and sat down and Tink raised a brow at me. She was wearing a plane pale green dress which complemented her eyes. "Never seen you dress up so much for work." She smiled a little but then rolled her eyes.

"I know you love me... You can't hide it any longer." I teased getting on the computer.

"I do not! I tolerate you." She said and answered the phone.

Killian walked in and went straight to his office without dropping his coat or sunglasses. "Emma!" He shouted and I rushed in quickly, "I'm going to need you to go to a party tonight." He said and looked at me and tapped his finger over his lips.

"You'll have to retrieve some designs from Prince Charming himself." He rolled his eyes, "We are going to collaborate on a new collection for winter coats." He said and stood up and reached into a drawer and tossed me some car keys."Mini Cooper.. Downstairs in the parking garage." He said, "Only until tomorrow morning.. Then it becomes mine again." He smiled which was very fake.

"What..? What's "Prince Charming's" name?" I asked and Killian groaned," You really need to start on remembering your names." He sighed, "David Nolan.. You saw a picture him at a meeting a few weeks ago... Newly married.. If you ask me his wife is the real genius but is currently pregnant and refused to work with me." He folded his arms in a slight pout and looked at me.

"I just um... Why aren't you going? I mean if your friends..."

He ran a hand though his hair and gave me the oh how familiar 'really?' look, "if you must know I'm babysitting my nephew for a few weeks." He stated. "Now leave." He demanded and I nodded without another word and walked out and sat back down at my desk. It was late and I was getting ready to leave for the party. I grabbed my purse when I felt my phone buzz.

August: Chinese tonight ? (; 

**No. I'm going to a party... Don't wait up for me.**

August: HOLY SHIT!? A party? I wanna come );

 **No! No! And NO! It's for work... I'll meet a lot of snooty rich people who think I'm ugly... Anyways I am just going to retrieve something for Killian.**

August: You could still party?! (; FIND A GUY!

 **Omfg please... STAP .**

August: No! YOU FIND A MAN AND HAVE A GOOD TIME AND I DONT EVEN WANNA SEE YOU COME HOME UNTIL TOMORROW NIGHT BECAUSE YOU NEED THIS!

 **August...**

August: nope! You need to have fun and let loose Emma... Do it! Come on! You need this!

 **Whatever -.- I'm just going... I can't do anything anyways... Not 21... I'm a baby to everyone else... Night August!**

I sent that last text and headed down to the garage and hopped into the all black Mini Cooper. It was adorable and the perfect thing for me... I mean size wise... I'm quite partial to my yellow bug but... This is definitely a close second. I took a breath and slowly took off to the pent house where the party was taking place.

I walked into the party. I had expected dancing and ridiculous strobe lights, but once I entered it was calm and collected. There was soft music in the background that was barely audible, the murmur of many conversations were louder. The lighting was dim and looked like a sunset. It was beautiful and I couldn't help but be in awe. Then I bumped into someone tall. "Woah." I said because I stumbled back a little but then a hand clasped around my forearm and steadied me.

"Woah yourself." He laughed and smiled wide. "You must be Emma." He smiled and I nodded, "I'm David." He laughed,"But you knew that right?" He winked and I nodded feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Um.. Killian asked me to pick some sketches up?" I said and he nodded.

"Yeah.. Over here." He smiled and took me to the bar. He handed me a drink,"Be careful.. It's deadly..." He laughed and I looked at the poison handed to me. "I'll be back in a few.. Just need to grab the sketches from my wife's office." He said and with that he was gone.

"What a strangely friendly man?" I said to myself.

"Yeah he's just so... Friendly." Said a man behind me and I turned. He was average height, brown hair, fair skin...

"Oh forgive me, I'm Walsh Green... You are?" He smiled as my mouth dropped and I almost drop my drink.

"Oh my god." I smiled, "I'm Emma.. Swan." I smiled," I studied your work for my senior project." I blushed, "I love your work." I smiled," It's inspired me to want to pursue journalism." I said rambling and blushing madly and I take a sip of the drink then setting it down.

"Wow... I could take a look at your work and maybe get you a job over at my company?" He smiled and my heart stopped..

"Oh I'm... I'm sorta.. I work for Killian Jones and my year is barely halfway up.." I said shaking my head "I just really want to be there for one year.." I said and drink a little more and putting my glass down.

He laughed, "Poor you!" He laughed," How could you even last? He's brutal!" He laughed and drank and ordered two glasses of wine.

"Yeah well.. I'm making it so.." I said and look down.

"You're crazy for that job." He laughed.

We talked a bit longer and had a few drinks. Soon David came back with the sketches and I put them in my purse. After 2 more drinks and what seemed to be some chicken I was hammered.

"I think I should go.." I said to Walsh. "I have work tomorrow and I'm clearly going to need.. Help tomorrow." I smiled at him and he smiled.

"I'll walk you out... You probably shouldn't drive." He laughed at me as I clung to his jacket.

"You shouldn't drive." I smiled foolishly at him in a teasing way. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his.

He pulled back and I opened my eyes to see him looking down at me.. His face did not look like an 'I'm getting laid tonight' look, "Emma.. I'm getting you a cab..."

"Or I could just go home with you?" I let slip and after it left my lips I realized what I said as we stood outside. He smirked at me and shook his head. "I'm sorry... Yeah a cab would be great." I said and he nodded.

A cab pulled up and he leaned down and to my ear and whispered,"If you weren't so drunk... Maybe I would have taken you home.." I quivered as I felt him smiled against my cheek and kiss it then he put me in the cab and he handed the cab driver money and told him to take me home. "Bye Emma." He said and closed the door. I told the driver my address and then boom... everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning I woke up on the kitchen floor. I looked up to see August poking me.

"Oooo..." I groaned," What time is it?" I said and sat up.

"Noon.." He said and folded his arm and my eyes grew wide.

"Oh my GOD!" I screamed,"I HAD WORK!"

"Emma you were out cold... I called you in sick and Graham came over and got the sketches and the car back to Killian... What happened?"

I sighed,"I listened to you... Before we start please get me some water and aspirin." After I was given my medicine and had 3 glasses of water we walked to the living room and turned the lights off. I began to tell him what happened and that I got hammered last night talking to this amazing journalist.

"Am I going to loose my job ?" I asked him sniffling a bit.

"I don't think so... Graham said that he'd tell Killian you got the flu... He does not deal with people who have to flu." He laughed and hugged me. "Take a shower... Put some sweats on and a sports bra and we can just lay down and watch movies today." He said and I nodded getting up.

That whole day August took care of me... Even when I threw up into the sink he held my hair back. "You know you're only 19.. How did you even manage to get alcohol?"

"It was free.. Nobody was watching... I was clearly the youngest person there." I said and composed myself after dry heaving for a good minute. "Well... I'm never going to drink a drop of alcohol ever again." I swore and August laughed as I pressed my face into his chest.

"Well that would probably be your best bet for the next two years of your life." He smiled. "Tomorrow just try to be extra nice to Killian and do everything he says no matter how ridiculous... Then he will probably forget about the whole "flu" thing." He laughed and I nodded. We sat on the couch and watched movies he rest of the day.

I walked in early the next day. I was feeling much better and I got to my desk. I was wearing my new signature look. A black pencil skirt with with a cherry red blouse and red heels. I began to start my work early so that way I could catch up on what I missed.

Tink walked in an laughed," You were sick?" She said not believing my lie.

"I was... Sick to my stomach actually... But now I'm as fit as a fiddle.." I laughed and she rolled her eyes. "Be extra attentive to him today... His nephew has been irritable.. He leaves back home on Saturday." She said and typed away at her computer.

Killian walked in and dropped his coat on Tink's desk. I looked confused at him and then hoped he would forget I was there. But then about 5 seconds later I heard the most annoying sound in the world.

"Emma!" He boomed and I sighed and stood up... *What have I done? Yeah I've only been sick once.. I am not a superhero.. I'm only human..* I got up and walked to his desk when it hit me, I remembered I forgot his coffee.

"I'm so sorry.. I forgot to get your coffee.." I said as I walked in and he turned. His hair was styled up perfectly as always and he stopped and took off his glasses.

"Have you hit your pretty little head on the pavement?" He sasses me and I blinked confused.

"Excuse me?"

"I couldn't give a damn about coffee at a time like this." He said and sat down flustered. He put on his reading glasses and ran his fingers through his hair, then looked up at me, "I know you talked to Walsh Green the other night at Prince Charming's party." He said and I flushed.

"Am I not allowed to.. Talk to him?" I retorted still trying to keep my composure... What would he care? "What is wrong with me talking to him?" I said and fold my arms a little.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me innocently,"I don't care... I just don't like the monkey." He said and tried to act civil as he flipped through a magazine. "He's a complete idiot... A nobody really." He said and pursed his lips then fixing his glasses as it could mask his slight jealousy.I could totally see him blushing a little. I smiled but kept it small."Anyways As you know I'm babysitting my nephew for the rest of the week." He said and Tink brought in his coffee. "He wants to meet Wonder Woman before he leaves." He said and I gave him a look.

"Yeah and I'd like to kiss superman but that's not happening either." I said under my breath but he could hear me and his eyes narrowed.

"Something you'd like to say Miss Swan?" He said and his eyebrow show up. I shook my head and looked down.

"So you want me to find a Wonder Woman?" I asked feeling silly.

"Yes." He said, "Before noon when he will be here." He said.

"Um.. Anything else?" I asked and looked down trying to think of whom to call.

"Just be here with a Wonder Woman by 12." He said and shooed me out.

I got to my desk, "Wonder Woman?!" I whispered to myself. *where am I going to find her?! Any party person would be booked!*

Hours and hours I spent slaving away at my desk and I slipped off to make a call. "Walsh?" I said and looked down.

"Emma? Hey... Doing okay?"

"Yeah... Yeah actually.. No." I said, "I need a Wonder Woman.." I said hysterical.

"Yeah well I think every guy wants a Wonder Woman... But I could have sworn you were into Superman?" He joked.

I laughed a little,"This I serious! I need it... Killian has made some ridiculous demand for his nephew.." I rambled.. "Do you happen to know any dressing up people.. Actors with a costume?!"

He sighed," I- I'll see what I can do... By when?" He said and I groaned.

"In 1 hour.." I said and he laughed.

"Wow Emma... Well I'll see what I can do." He said and hung up.

About 45 minute later of panicking and looking in the local adds for party people no superheroes showed up.

"Emma?!" Said Walsh.

"Oh my god please-"

"I have something... You'll... Have to just cope with what I could get you and trust me.."

"Where can I meet you?" I said and glance at a clock.

"Right in front of your building."

"Okay I'll be there in 2 minutes." I hung up and rushed over to the front of the building. I saw Walsh holding a body bag and a black wig with Hollywood curls.

"Woah... Wait? No." I said and laughed, "I can't-"

"This is all I could do for you in less than an hour..." He signed, "It's your best bet... Or you could just get fired and come work with me?" He smirked and I grabbed the bag and wig.

"Thank you so much! I owe you one!" I said and rushed into the bathroom on the floor of Killian's office.

I stepped out of the stall and looked up, "You've got to be kidding me?" I groaned as I looked at myself in the mirror.

 **A/N: OH MY GOODNESS?! So emma's not only a savior but also a super hero XD if I feel like it I'll update again very, very soon! But I'm not sure... This next chapter coming up... It's a good one (;**

 **until next time**

 **~KHoooks :***


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Omfg I know I'm terrible X) I couldnt hold out! So here is the chapter that you've been waiting for (: leave me tons of feedback! I've been working on chapters to come!**

"I can't- I won't- I am!" I cried as I looked in the mirror. My costume was knee high red boots, blue booty shorts(the kind that were spandex) with silver stars all over it, the top was red and it had a built in push up bra. It also came with a few other little accessories for the costume as well as a black wig. I looked at the note I found in the bag:

Dear Emma,

Sorry this was the best I could do on short notice! It's from a hooker I know... Don't worry... She's an expensive one so its clean... I need this back... Or I'll owe some money.. Anyways have fun... Take a picture(;

~Walsh

I shuddered as I grabbed the body bag... This was probably the most outrageous thing I will ever do for this man... I'll tell him too... I will never do this again.. I sighed and finally got the courage to get out of the bathroom. I quickly reapplied my red lipstick and walked out of the bathroom. I dropped the bag off on my desk.

"Excuse me can I- oh my god!" Said Tink laughing when she saw me.

I flushed with embarrassment, "Shut up! Not another snide comment from you!" I said to her pointing my finger and I turned my head to see Killian on the phone staring at me from his desk. His stare was very long and then some how he snapped out of it and hung up the phone and motioned for me to come in.

"Wha-?"

"You wanted a Wonder Woman." I snapped at him and he closed his mouth and looked at me. "Here she is." I said looking up at him and I saw he had a blush creep over his cheeks and slowly tinting his ears.

We stayed like that for what seemed an eternity, "I'll call Roland right up." He said and looked over me once again. He moved to his phone and he pressed a button, "Ah yes... Graham please bring Roland.. Now- I think he'll be quite pleased."

"How olds your nephew?"

"12." He smirked at me and I flushed.

"I thought he was like- 6?!" I said to you angry.

"He said he wanted to meet a Wonder Woman... And you've certainly found one for him..." He chuckled a little still not able to tear his eyes off me.

I glared at him.. I smirked to myself slightly because he couldn't stop watching me as I walked around the room. Using that to my advantage "12.. So... He's starting to really get into women?" I said and narrowed my eyes at him and he narrowed his right back.

"Yes... I suppose.."

"So you are exploiting me to your nephew?"

"No.. Emma.. I asked you to find someone.. Not be her-"

"I can use this against you-"

"Emma... That's not what this is about... It's just cause he doesn't come to America.. He lives back home.." He sighed trying to be sure no law suit would arise out of this.

"Where is home?" I asked wanting to know more.

"Ireland."

"Hmm-"

Roland walked in with Graham and Graham just smirked the whole time.

"Hi Roland." I smiled and waved my hand at him.

"H-... Hello" He cleared his throat half way and I giggled a little.

"Is that your uncle?" I smirked at him and he nodded

"Yeah he is.." He smiled fixing his hair.

"You look like him," I smiled at him," much younger that is.. He's a real old guy, huh?" I smirked at him and I could feel Killian's glare but it faded.

He smiled and it was cute watching him be flustered around me. His accent was much like Killian's.. There is no doubt that Killian loves this boy... Roland talked about all kinds of things with me.

"Alright, well I have to go.. Superman needs me." I winked at him laughing and he laughed too.

"Be good for your uncle.. He seems to adore you." I smiled and he nodded.

I grabbed my things by my desk and walked to the bathroom. Killian walked over and grabbed my wrist before I went in.

"What?"

"What the hell was that?" He said looking at me. He held me against the wall and looked down at me.

I took a breath and looked at him, "You wanted a Wonder Woman.." I said again feeling like I had some sort of mental control of him because I was dressed like this.

"What was with the whole flirting thing?" He said and I almost died laughing a little.

"Jealous ?" I smirked and his glare harden and he tightened his grip on my wrist a little.

"No, he's 12." He said," How did you just... Become some character? That was incredible.."

"I took drama in high school.." I shrugged," Did s play or two.. And I new so much about about Wonder Woman because that's August's thing.. He likes comic books."

He looked down at me and I didn't know what would happen next and then he let go.

"That was some show..." He said and I nodded," Just acting.." I smirked biting my lip a little.

"Just who are you Swan?" He said looking down at me and I couldn't help but feel in a trance..

I blinked a few times and looked down and moved to the door, "Wouldn't you like to know?" I said and pushed into the bathroom.

The next morning I groaned waking up. Graham had told August all about my Wonder Woman stunt and I got shit all night for it. I quickly put on a red blouse and a black pencil skirt with black heels and grabbed a granola bar. I rushed out of the house before August could say a word to me. I rushed and got on a train so I could eat my granola bar and get off at the coffee place. I smiled as I saw Ruby, she had made my coffees every morning for me so I could grab them right away. "You look hot today!" She shouted and I laughed.

"Yeah.. Today I guess seems like it will be a good day!" I laughed and walked out. I quickly walked into the building and I set my stuff down and looked at Tink.

"Where is Killian ?" I asked and she sighed.

"A very important meeting.. With the higher up people..." She said and bit her lip, "those meetings usually stress him out s lot.."

"What do they normally talk about?" I asked and she sighed.

"Money... New projects... People who need to be fired..."

"Wow.. Yeah stressful." I sighed and looked down.

"Well I'm going to bring him his coffee." I said confidently as if it would probably make him less stressful.

"You'll just anger him." Tink said in a sing song voice to me as I walked. I walked down to the meeting room and eves dropped a little.

"Arthur... That's impossible... I filled out the paperwork." Killian said and I headed him shift around the room.

"Killian... You'll just have to leave the country for 1 year." Said Arthur.

"Fine.. I'll just take one of my secretaries and I can manage everything there."

"No.. Killian you can't work for us if you live over there... If there was a way-"

I knocked on the door as I came in hoping that it was a good time to but in, "Hi.. Um.."

"Excuse me... We are in a meeting." Said Arthur and he looked annoyed.

I looked at Killian,"I have your coffee..." I said holding it up to you, "Oh and Patrick was on the phone a moment ago and I did tell him you had a prior engagement but he insisted that it was important..."

Killian turned and looked at me.. He thought long and hard as he looked at me and then a smirk formed on his lips and I thought I was staring at the devil himself. He motioned his finger for me to come in and I closed the door and walked too him,"Wha-?" I whispered but he looked at me and I shut up.

"Arthur.. I understand this situation is... Very problematic... But I uh.. Think you should know something." He smiled and I looked at him confused but smiled back at Arthur. He smiled and put his arm around the small of my back and I stiffen,"We are getting married... Me and Emma.." My eyes widened and I was flustered at what was running through my head

"Wh- we are getting married...?" I said looking at Arthur with a slight smile and at Killian with an uneasy feeling in my stomach.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: OH MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY): I just started school and have had no time to write): hopefully this weekend I will and probably only on the weekends I will because I have a very, very busy schedule! The next chapter is in progress and I'm sorry if I'm making you guys wait so long but school is very important :/ Hope you like it babes ;***

"We are getting married..." I said with a smile and I felt Killian tighten his grasp on my waist.

"Wait... Isn't she your.. One of your secretaries?" Said Arthur, he looked very skeptical.

"Well now Arthur... This would not be one of the first times one of us has fallen for our secretaries." I smirked and Arthur flushed, "Her name was Guinevere? Correct ?" I said and he narrowed his eyes. "The truth is me and Emma.. Well it was just supposed to be a one time thing... But here we are now." Killian said and I had my hand pinch his side and he looked at me with the fake smile.

"Well I think this is great." Arthur said and smiled," Make it legal and everything will be fine."

"Alright.. Well me and Emma better get to the immigration office.." He smiled and laughed and walked me out with him holding my waist. I was completely frazzled and when he led me out everyone in the office was looking at us.

"Emma! You guys are getting married?!" Said a woman as we walked by. A few other people commented as we walked by but I couldn't say anything.. I was still shocked. Soon Killian moved his hand from my waist to his hand and we walked past Tink and she made a face at me. "You're sleeping with the boss!?" She mouthed at me and my face turned red. Killian stood in his office grabbing his wallet. "Emma please get my coat." He said and I looked at he and rolled my eyes walking out and then brining it back in.

"Killian-"

"Nope... Not now." He said and grabbed his coat.

I narrowed my eyes and put my hands on my hips, "No! Right now!" I said and he looked at me and huffed out a breath. "What am I doing? Why are we getting married?"

"Oh please..Emma... Because if not, all my work.. Will have been for nothing.. Don't worry.. I can get you whatever dress... We will only be married.. About a year or two then divorce.. I'll pay for it all." He said, "Think of it as... Your practice wedding." He smiled. I sighed and didn't say anything and he sighed feeling guilty. He can up and tilted my chin up,"Hey... Don't worry.. If you.. Have someone... I won't.. Stop you from.. Being with them." He said.

I looked into his tear rimmed eyes, "I-I don't...I don't have someone..." I said and take a breath. "Look we are just going to go to the immigration office... Sort things out.. Then plan whatever wedding you want." He said, "As long as it's soon.. No longer than 4 months..." He said and I still felt like the room was spinning.. He looked at me and knew I was overwhelmed and he hugged me. He held me briefly, but it felt very genuine. I nodded and he held my hand, "let's go." He said and took my hand.

He drove me to the immigration office and I stood in line with him. It was very long and almost out the door. He stood there fiddling with his phone and his free hand held mine.. I was beginning to grow tired from wearing my heels and I leaned against him. "Jesus..." He growled and I looked up at him. "Sorry..Not you.. We've been here for 45 bloody minutes!" He said and squeezed my hand a little.

"Well Killian-"

"No.. This is ridiculous." He said and he started to walk to the front.

"Killian?!" I said chasing after.

"Look me and my fiancé have been waiting here for an outrageous amount of time.." He said to the woman at the desk.

"And you are?" She snapped at him.

"Killian Jones.. I run-"

"I. don't. care." She said and rolled her eyes.

"I'm so.. So sorry.. My fiancé he.. Has issues." I said and pushed him out of the way. "He just.. Can't be in one spot for too long and he just... If you could help us move this along that would be great." I said and she sighed.

"Alright... Here." She said and handed me the ticket, "Tell him to keep his temper down! " she said and I nodded pushing Killian away to the seating and we sit and he holds my hand..

"How'd?"

"You need to be nice to people." I told him and yawned "well be here a couple hours... Can I sleep?" I asked him my head laying on the seat and I looked up at him.. He struggled not to smiled but it broke through his lips. He picked up my head and placed it on his chest.

"I'll look for our number." He said and let me lay my head down on him.

An hour and a half later he woke me up and we walked into the office and a short man came in and sat down. I looked at Killian telling him to be nice and he nodded.

"Look, I'm gonna make this short and sweet." He said and stroked his beard," Step one.. I'll schedule and interview.. We will interview you separately.. Ask questions.. Step two I dig deep into your lives... Phone records... Co workers... Neighbors... And if your answered don't add up then you sir will be deported and you missy will have committed a felony and punishable by a huge fine and stay of 5 years in federal prison." He smiled and I swallowed keeping a smile. I couldn't go to prison... I wouldn't last.. I'd be killed... I'd never get to become a journalist. "So Emma.. You want to.. Talk to me about this.. Tell me what this really is." I kept my mouth shut and I shook my head. He laughed and looked at me and Killian looked at me. "You are very young to be... Shaking up with.. Him." He said and looked at Killian, "Are you even legally."

"I'm 19." I blurted out, "I turn 20 in 3 months..." I said in a more calm manner.

"Your birthday is in December?" He asked and I nodded.

"And he is how old? He isn't pressuring-"

"No! No we haven't...Um..Mr. Smalls.. Uh.. The truth is.. Me and Killian.. We're just two people... Who shouldn't have fallen in love... But did.." I said, "We couldn't tell anybody at work or... My friend Tink she would have flipped and slit my throat.. Because when Killian was going to promote me to the new writing column he is opening.. " I said, "he thought it would be inappropriate..." I said.

Killian looked at me with a smile," Yeah the new column I'm opening..."

"Well.. Have you two told your parents about your 'forbidden love'?" Said Mr. Smalls

"Nope.. My parents are gone.. I was going to tell my brothers when I came back to visit Ireland and drop off my nephew.. But since me and Emma had to come here I had to send him off early with a family friend." He said.

"No.. I was planning to tell them when me and my brother went back to California for a little family get together.." I said and Killian nodded, "oh yes she mentioned this the other night." I laughed.

"So you're flying out to California... What about your big company?" Said Mr. Smalls to Killian.

"I can manage via the Internet and I have a strong team... Thousands of people work for me." He said to him.

"Well then... You're going to California this weekend.." said and scribbled on a notepad and tore the page and handed it to me. "Then I'll see you Tuesday at noon." He smiled. I stood up and Killian followed.

"Don't forget about me!" Said Mr. Smalls.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm sorry guys! I've been so busy with school I couldn't even write! Ive had no time! I just finished this chapter today because I'm home sick): I hope you guys stay ! I really do want to write more and I'm going to try! I love you!**

Me and Killian walked out and he was on his phone again typing away and I started to walk faster.

"Woah.. Emma where are you going?" Killian said and caught up.

"I can't do this.. Oh my god.. I'm going to prison..."

"Calm down.. We can do this." He laughed, "And really? A writing column.. This magazine is not about reading." He scoffed.

"Oh I'm getting that job.. And you'll double my salary!" I snapped and he looked at me like I was crazy. "If I'm going to jail I'll need money." I said.

"Oh fine! Okay you can have that." He sighed.

"Now.. Ask me to marry you." I said and he looked confused.

"Sorry?"

"Ask me to marry you." I snapped and folded my arms.

"What? No." He said and ran a hand though his hair and typed on his phone.

I stomped my foot," Ask me!" I said like a toddler having a fit.

"What was that?" He said laughing. I almost screamed and took his phone and his eyes grew wide,"Give it back." He demanded.

"Ask me to marry you." I said and put the phone in my bra.

He growled," Will you marry me?" He said and rolled his eyes.

"No. Get on your damn knees and ask me.. Like you mean it." I snapped back and I saw him raise his eyebrow and clench his fists.

He got down on one knee and held my hand. "Emma.. Oh sweet, sweet Emma.." He said softly. "Will you.. Please.. With all my heart marry me?" He said and smiled.

"Hmmm okay. You schedule the flight." I said, "Pick me up in the morning and bring me coffee." I said and handed him his phone back and walked away.

I opened the door to my apartment and groaned silently and August and Graham looked at me. "Hello?" They both laughed from the couch.

"August? What are you doing here? You said you'd go to the reunion... That you'd leave tonight.." I said and grab a box of chocolate from the cupboard and sit in the lazy boy.

"I am.. Guess what?!" He smiled, "Graham's coming with me!" He smiled, "we are both packed.. Just going to finish our show." He smiled.

"Graham? No work today?" I asked and he shook his head, "I got two weeks off." He smiled, "Killian was very generous to me." He laughed.

"Yeah.. He's super generous.." I mumbled. "Well I'm gonna pack-"

"You're coming?" August said.

"Yes... And you'll find out why when I get there... I just need some alone time." I said and walked to my room. After the boys left I walked into the shower and washed my worries away for an hour.. I got back to my phone and saw a call from a number I didn't know.

"Hello?"

"Emma.. Jesus, I've been trying to call you.. Our flight is at 10 so I will be over at 8" he said and I laughed.

"You had to call me 10 times to tell me that.. Why didn't you text me? You're always on your phone anyways.." I mumbled that last part.

"I guess I'm a bit old fashioned." He shrugged, "I went out and got a ring." He said and I choked on my hot chocolate.

"What?!"

"Well you would.. What if your parents asked where it was... So I went out and picked one." He said and I blushed. Thank god he couldn't see me.

"Killian..."

"No.. Don't speak.. I know you... Really are being thrown through the loop and I'm an ass I got it.. But I just.. Wanted one thing to... Be real..." He sighed.

"I wasn't going to call you an ass.." I said,"thank you.." I smiled, "I bet it's wonderful." I said.

"It better have been.. The guy with the trench coat looked a bit shady.."

"KILLIAN?!" I screamed.

"I'm joking!" He laughed and for the first time I heard him laugh with his whole heart. "I just got it at Zales." He said. "I'll see you in the morning."

"See you." I said and we hung up.

I woke up and stretched yawning I put on my sweatshirt and walked into my kitchen and grabbed a granola bar.

"Hey woah.. You don't have pants on!" Said a familiar voice and I turned around.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY APARTMENT?!" I groaned seeing Killian sitting on my couch.

"Calm down.. Brought your coffee you requested." He said and I groan and walk over.

"It's like 7 am.. When's the flight?" I said and grab the cup and my eyes grew wide when I saw the rock placed on top. "Killian? This must have costed a fortune.." I said looking at it and putting it on my finger. "How'd you know my ring size?"

"I have a gift." He smiled "so you really love it?"

"Yes.." I smiled and drink my coffee

"We need to leave in 20 minutes..." He said and drank his.

"Let me just grab my bag..."

"And some pants please." He said and looked at me as I got up.

"You're jealous." I stuck my tongue out and walked to my room.

"Jealous?" He said following "You're engaged to me." He said and leaned against my door and I turned and glared at him.

I grabbed my sweats and put them on and some sneakers. I put my hair into a bun and grabbed my duffle bag and purse. "Okay I'm ready."

"Dressed like that?"

"Killian it's an airport.. I'll change when we land.. " I said and he rolled his eyes and grabbed my bag as we walked out the door and I locked the apartment.

We sat on the plane a Killian was closing his eyes... "You know nothing about me.. How are we going to convince my family?" I said feeling my heart race.

"Emma... You're a tall blonde... I bet you love ponies and having girly drinks with your friends.." He laughed.

I shoved him "I like horseback riding.. And they are going to want to know... Things about us.."

"Like what?" He sighed and looked at me.

"Like.. Do you have any tattoos? Or what side of the bed do you like to sit on?"

"Yes." He said "and I'll just sleep on the opposite side of you.."

"No... Where is it?" I smirked "oh my god is it on your ass?!" I laughed smirking.

"No... And I'm not telling.."

"They will want to know.." I smiled.

"Shut up and sleep for the rest of the flight.." He laughed closing his eyes.

"You're no fun." I said and closer my eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

After we landed we walked to the baggage claim and picked up our luggage. I was moving very fast since I knew how to get around the air port in San Francisco.

"Emma?" I heard Killian call after me.

"Yes?" I said and he finally caught up.

"Why are you moving so quickly?" He sighed with a huff fixing his hair.

"If you haven't noticed we are in an air port and we need to catch a cab." I rolled my eyes and my voice dripping with an unenthusiastic tone.

"Woah.." He said grabbing my arm haunting me before I started again.

"WHAT?!" I snapped back and he raised his eyebrow.

"Loose the attitude, babe." He teased.. "What happened while I was asleep?... You've kinda got a bitchy attitude right now." He said bluntly and I narrowed my eyes and looked at him.

"Don't call me babe.." I said and rolled my eyes walking away but then turning around. "I'm not some... flight attendant or supermodel you banged! I'm a lady and I hope you respect me at my parents house this weekend! You cannot believe what I heard on the plane and I must say... I thought you had more dignity.."

He looked at me quizzically.. Then his eyes widened and he covered his face. "Those were a long time ago Emma... A long.. You were just starting high school probably... Meant nothing.. I've let it go.. Now you.." He said fixing his tie.

"I dont know.." I sighed feeling embarrassed about feeling this way. Who cares who you slept with probably years ago... I for one shouldn't care at all. "I'm sorry.. Just.. I didn't think you were like that.." I said "But who am I kidding... I know nothing about you..." I said looking down and Killian looked at me puzzled.

"Emma.. Are you alright? Is there something else bothering you?"

I looked at him and grabbed his tie pulling him into the bathroom with me and into a small bathroom stall.. I know all the women inside the bathroom looked at us shocked but I didn't care. I locked it and then I looked up at you still gripping your tie at the end, "I'm nervous.." I swallowed looking up at him. His stormy blue eyes seemed to be searching my face.. His brow furrowed but he held my shoulders lightly.. Enough to comfort but also enough to shake me and clue me in if he needed to. "I've never brought anyone home before and... Now I'm telling them that the demon of a boss I have is now my fiancé.." My breath shook... And I looked anywhere but into your eyes, "I'm.. I can lie.. Trust me I can put on a show.. But Killian..." I said my eyes finding yours, "I don't want.. All of this to fall under and I go to prison and my family never want to speak to me again.. I'm 19! I still want to find my true love and he'll even fall in love with a man some day..." I wipe away a tear and you see me for the first time in such a vulnerable state.

"If I haven't told you yet... There is no such thing as true love Emma..." He said coldly and I let go of his tie and was shocked he'd say such a thing. But then I realized, this is Killian Jones I am thinking about.

"Killian I don't just open up for anyone and... I'm having a really hard time trusting you." I blurted out. Despite our breakthroughs in discovering one another in many ways... I still had no idea who Killian Jones really was, and that scared me.

He didn't speak for what felt like ages," Swan.." He smiled, "Don't worry about prison... Or your family.. I'll handle it.. We will do this and.. When the time is right... Get a divorce..." He said and at the end he then looked away from me, which was odd. He was the only person I knew who didn't embarrass or break his cool easy.. He then looked back at me and put a grin on his face, "Then you can find a man.. Whom you can trust with all your heart... Okay?" He said and I saw him roll his eyes but ignored it.

I swallowed and nodded slowly," yes... I can do this.." I put on a trying smile and he smiled back.

"Then let's go meet those parents of yours.." He said and opened the stall and we walked out embarrassed and holding our luggage.

 **A/N: OMFG IM SOOOOOOOO SORRY! ); My life has just been SOOO busy with school and sports ); I'm sorry for leaving your guys on a hiatus ); I want to write more so I thought I should give you a little bit and pick up the next chapter soon! Please forgive me and don't give up on me! I want there to be rocky and smooth seas ahead for these two.. I mean.. Come on.. Angst captainswan and flirty/Cocky captainswan is life right? Please give me feedback! I need creative ideas to flow through my mind so I can keep writing! I love you all! Stay tuned lovelies!**

 **~Khoooks**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: HOPE YOU ALL HAD A HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Oh I'm sorry for the wait but I've been busy and I'm about I get busier with midterms and I was casted as the lead role in this play I am so happy but will be busy with that! So I hope I can write again during next break!**

 **Love you always**

 ** _Khoooks_**

I smiled and got out of the cab that brought us to my parents house. I began to walk to the front door and suddenly I was pulled back. And found myself pressed against Killian's body and pressed against my garage door. "Woah.. Jones.."

"Why didn't you tell me you were rich ?!" He shouted slightly and looked at me betrayed.

"Keep your voice down they'll hear you!" I whispered

"From where?! Your house is so big I bet they can't hear anything past the god damned front door!" He laughed and smirked "You must have had some fun times here in High school.." He smirked "That your bedroom? That balcony is very close to that tree.." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes still uncomfortable in the position we were in and pushed him off a little and folded my arms "My parents are rich, I'm not..."

"Only rich kids say that.. No wonder they let you give up college.."

"Wait..?"

"Emma you're 19 and working in my office instead of going to school.. You basically at my beck and call." I smirked and I narrowed my eyes shoving him. "It wasn't hard to piece together.."

I turned heading towards the front door. "Well.. Whatever let's-"

"We can't go in yet!" He said and I turned around. "You're not wearing my ring I got you.." I said and held it up.

"So-"

"Emma!"

"Ok.. Ok.." I huffed. He slid the ring on with car and I looked up at him and he was smirking, "what?" I laughed

"Nothing.. Let's meet that.. Loaded family of yours.." He smirked teasing me.

I knocked on the front door and stiffened slightly as I felt and arm slide around my waist. I looked at you confused but the door opened and I smiled," mom!"

"Emma! Wow who's this?"

"That's Emmas man candy boyfriend!" Said August from the inside and I heard smack and August groan.

"Woah August is here.. Already." I laughed awkwardly.

Me and Killian walked in and my mom closed the door and smiled.

"Killian Jones." Killian extended his hand and my mom hugged him smiling at me wide and winking and I looked around embarrassed.

"Well Killian I'm Elizabeth! Emmas-"

"Older Sister.." Killian nodded smoothly and I looked at him like he was crazy for even assuming and well.. Me and my mom looked nothing alike.

My mom blushed and smiled patting his chest "No! God no! I'm her mom not her sister! You sly dog you!" She laughed walking into h kitchen.

We walked in and Graham was glaring at August. August had a red mark on his face and I laughed. "What-?"

"I slapped him." Graham said and shrugged but still angry.

"Kinky.. Don't want to know.."

"Shut up! It's cause I said how hunky your boy toy is." August rolled his eyes.

"Thanks mate." Killian winked and grabbed a chip from the table. And I looked at him.

"Don't bait him.." I reprimanded him.

"Calm down babe." He smirked and winked at me pulling my hand so I would get close to him and my eyes widened.

"Dinners almost ready! Emma set the table! Your father's almost home!" Said my mother.

"Mooooom." I groaned

Killian smirked playfully and pulled my hand "don't whine you mom wants it perfect for her husband.." He teased and I bit my tongue.. Oh he was pushing it..

Me and Killian set the table."So your mom is nice.." He smiled

"You know it's sickening.. You flirting with my mom.." I stuck my finger near my mouth and made a gagging noise.

"Your moms hot." He teased.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes, "Closer to your age, huh?" I teased and now it was his turn to narrow his eyes.. See Killian and I played this game... Where we go back and forth testing each other.. He usually makes me uncomfortable.. Now I'm making him taste his own medicine. "Speaking of your age."

"Emma!" He growled lowly

"I need to know!"

"Not now.. Later.." He said and my father walked in.

"Who's luggage is near the door?" Said deep voice and I smiled wide and turned around.

"Daddy!" I smiled and rand and hugged him

I saw Killian smirk a little but smiled when I hugged him.

"Sweetheart! Oh how I've missed you! Oh.. " he smiled hugging.

"Who's this?"

"Killian this is my dad." Killian nodded walking over."Dad this is Killian.. My.."

"Nice to meet you sir. I'm her boyfriend.." He nodded shaking his hand.

"Hi.. I'm Mack.." He said and walked into the kitchen I talk to my mom.

"Dinners ready!" My mother shouted and we all sat together. It was a round table. My father sat next to me and my mother. Killian sat on the other side of me and Graham sat next to him and August.

"Well Killian! Where do you work?" My mother smiled and brought a roast out.

Killian smiled and looked at me "I own The Jolly Rodger company and I'm head editor of their magazine." He said and smiled.

"Oh.. So you're Emma's boss.. And Graham's boss.." She nodded, "How.." She paused award lay serving food, "interesting.." She nodded.

"Want a beer Killian?" My father said and grabbed one for August and himself.

"I want one.. Maybe two!" I told my dad knowing I wanted to forget this night.

"Emma.. When you turn 21 you can have one.." My father said, "Killian?"

"Yeah.. Just one will be fine thank you, sir" He said and drank some and smiled.

"Your parents follow the rules?" He whispered. I nodded bugging my eyes a little and looking away.

"So August moved in with me mom!" I smiled and Killian nodded as if he didn't approve But kept to himself.

"Wow!"

"Yeah Emmas good to me like that.. And well she needed a roommate to help pay for rent so sh could actually eat!" She laughed.

"She eats well at work she can always bring things home." Killian shrugged but in a guilty way.

"Yes that's right I do.." I smiled patting his arm. And then putt my hand down and I slip the ring off and put it in my jean pocket. I didn't want my parents to know we were engaged just yet.. Not until the family reunion tomorrow.

We all ate and made small talk. "Hey daddy can you pass the salt?"

I then saw both Killian and my father reach for the salt and my face turned beat read as my father looked at Killian as he sat back down,"Whoops.." Killian muttered and I looked at him furiously. August laughed a little and ate the rest of his food in silence with Graham. My dad sat back down and ate the rest of his food. I looked at Killian and mouthed "Fuck you" and shook my head getting up from the table and walked to the kitchen.

I put my plate in the sink and I felt someone's hand on my back and saw Killian put his plate away and I turned and smacked him in the half smirked and laughed slightly and bit his tongue

"I guess I deserve that.." He smiled sinfully

"Hell yeah you do." I folded my arms and looked away from you upset.

"I thought it would be something we could joke about later.." He smiled," Lucky your dad didn't slit my throat!" He chuckled quietly and I rolled my eyes smiling and pushed his chest.

"Hey the ring?" He said upset "it was expensive why aren't you wearing it?" He said looking at you.

I swallowed "I um.. Let's tell them tomorrow with everyone else.." I said and he nodded.

We heard Graham and August talking and walking this way and Killian grabbed me placing me on the counter and leaned in to kiss me but then last second his mouth went to my neck. I was surprised by this action. My arms were around his neck from when he picked me up and I moaned slightly as his tongue and sinful lips found a spot on my neck that made me want to loose my mind.

"Woah.. Daddy didn't have enough under the table I guess." August smirked and Killian pulled away as if we had been caught in the act. Holding up his hands and then placing one over mine.

My face was flushed from Killian and then August teasing. "August.. Just go away.." I choked out and he smirked at me. And walked away but before he left he mouth "Fuck in your old bed!" He smirked. I laughed blushing shaking my head.

"So.. Family is kinda.. Strict when it comes to you." Killian said holding my hand now.

"Well I was... The only girl besides my mom."

"Very true." He nodded and we walked to the living room and sat on the love seat together. Killian sat and I kinda leaned on him a little to sell the whole "in love" thing. After a while my parents , Graham, August, Killian had a little wine and conversations going.

"So.. Anyone have stories on Emma? Perhaps childhood memories?" Killian smiled but I looked down a little.

"Well me and Emma have this thing where we drink hot chocolate with cinnamon when we have nightmares or just whenever we need it.." August smiled at me trying to hopefully safe what he knew I feared.

"Awe.. Anything else.." He smiled trying.

"Well Killian we wouldn't know much about Emma's childhood because we didn't adopt her until she was 11." My mom said and I stiffened on you. "We adopted her at 11 and August was 13"

Killian looked at me hurt, "You didn't tell me..."

"I'm tired I think I'm going to bed, goodnight." I said and got up walking away and then running up the stairs to my bedroom.


End file.
